womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladies' Night Anthology
Ladies' Night Anthology is an anthology founded in 2012 by regular attendees of Chicago's Graham Cracker Comics's Ladies Night events. All volumes are edited by Lauren Burke, Megan Byrd, and Caitlin Rosberg. Additional editors include Hannah K. Chapman, Wendi Freeman, Anissa Espinosa, Kris Mackenzie, and Summer Sparacin. Volume 1: Chicago Published October 2013 Cover by Ed Cheverton * Introduction by Hannah K. Chapman * Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight, written and lettered by Jennifer Aprahamian, art by Cynthia Bottomley, edited by Hannah K. Chapman * Mylie and the Woman, written by Aileen Nichols, art and lettering by Kris Mackenzie, edited by Hannah K. Chapman * Two Cities (short story), written by Caitlin Rosberg, illustrated by Lisa Kwon * Don't Move, written, colored, and lettered by Kris Mackenzie, art by Shay Barron, edited by Caitlin Rosberg * Passing Thoughts, written by Kim Garvey, art and lettering by Caitlin Peters, edited by Megan Byrd * Presliced Pickles, written by Hannah K. Chapman, art and lettering by Kat Leyh, edited by Lauren Burke * Penelo Flat & the Cat, written by Raven A. Moore, art by Liz Fogarty, edited by Lauren Burke * Two Peas in a Podcast (essay), written by Wendi Freeman, illustrated by Jamie Sanchez * The Vampire Hunters of Lincoln Park, written by Lauren Burke, art and lettering by Lisa Kwon, edited by Lauren Burke * Ever Vigilant, written by KayPee Luczak, art and lettering by Anissa Espinosa, edited by Wendi Freeman * So You Want to Make a Comic (essay), written by Megan Byrd, illustrated by Shay Barron * Signal Clearance, written by Summer Sparacin, art by KayPee Luczak, edited by Caitlin Rosberg Volume 2: Death & Prom Published September 2014 Cover by Sarah Benkin *Introduction by Megan Byrd, illustration by Lydia Makepeace *'Night of the Living Mallory', art & lettering by Ali Gator, written by Raven A. Moore, edited by Megan Byrd *'Good Mourning, Jacob', art by Ashley Ribblett, written by Shawnee & Shawnelle Gibbs, lettered by Emily Rosen, edited by Lauren Burke *'Waxing Sanguine', art & lettering by Emily Rosen, written by Rachel Simon, edited by Caitlin Rosberg *'Daddy Issues', art & lettering by Sarah Benkin, written by Wendi Freeman, edited by Anissa Espinosa *'Death's Corsage' art & lettering by Maureen Skaggs, written by Ellen Linzer, edited by Caitlin Rosberg *'Queen Bea', art & lettering by Monica Ras, written by Lauren Burke, edited by Wendi Freeman *'Paris is Burning', art & lettering by Liz Fogarty, written by A. Grenier, edited by Megan Byrd *'Satan', art & lettering by Brianna Parker, written by Kris Mackenzie, edited by Wendi Freeman *'Playboy Flowers', art by Shay Barron, written by Aileen Nichols, lettered by Caitlin Rosberg, edited by Lauren Burke *'Die Cleaners', art by Anissa Espinosa, written & lettered by Caitlin Rosberg, edited by Megan Byrd *'Dead Technology', art & lettering by Lisa Kwon, written by Megan Byrd, edited by Caitlin Rosberg *'Suitable', art & lettering by Alice Urbino, written by Summer Sparacin, edited by Anissa Espinosa Volume 3: How to Magic Published September 2015 Cover by Carolina Arriagada * Mandie Brasington * Alexis Cooke * Gi Devine * Amy Dittmeier * Shawnee & Shawnelle Gibbs * Stephanie Hall * Amber Huff * Heather Kenealy * Laura Gayle Neubert * Brittany Peer * Monica Ras * Lindsey Richter * Sandra Rós Björnsdóttir * Emily Rosen * Rachel Simon * Dayna K. Smith * Kelly Smith * JM Tolman * Mary Verhoeven * Marie Vibbert * Jenn Woodall Volume 4: Eat It Up Published January 2017 Cover by Jenn St-Onge Edited by Lauren Burke, Megan Byrd, Caitlin Rosberg, and Summer Sparacin *Kaia Alderson *Anissa Espinosa *Francesca de la Fuente *Lela Gwenn *Becca Hillburn *Kata Kane *Dani Knight *Stephanie Mided *Amber Padilla *Brittany Peer *Katy Rex *Ashley Ribblett *Al Rosenberg *Diana Salata *Rachel Simon *Dayna K. Smith *Yee Wai *Suzanne Walker *Evelyn Zottler Volume 5: Sisters Published December 2017 ;Contributors * Abby Shaffer * Amalia DeGirolamo * Amy Chase * Andrea Pearson * Berta "Bamidala" Pascual * Bethany Duvall * Catherine Satrun * Elizabeth Perez * Ellen Linzer * Francesca de la Fuente * Heather Fischer * Insha Fitzpatrick * Jade Armstrong * Kaia Alderson * Kelly Richards * Megan Riley * Rachel Halpern * Rita Martins * Sarah Satrun * Shawnee & Shawnelle Gibbs * Vanessa Walilko * Vixtopher Zines File:LNAZine-Witchsona.jpg|''Witchsona'' Vol. 3 companion (2015) File:LNAZine-FandomYearOne.png|''Fandom Year One'' (Apr 2016) File:LNAZine-EatMe.png|''Eat Me'' Vol. 4 companion (Jan 2017) File:LNAZine-DoinItForThemselves.png|''Doin' It for Themselves'' Vol. 5 companion (Dec 2017) External Links *IndieGoGo campaigns *Kickstarter campaigns __FORCETOC__ Category:Publications